parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
VeggieTales Scrambled Aches (transcript)
Chapter 1: VeggieTales Theme Song * Bob: Okay, Larry, let's time for theme song. * Larry: Uh, yeah, Bob. What do I do. * Bob: Hmm... Let's see. I know. You play the guitar. * Larry: Bob, I don't have any hands. * Bob: Oh, you're right. Well, okay, you play this. * Larry: I don't want to play that! I'll look silly! * Bob: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. * Larry: Nope. Not going to do it. * Bob: It's for the kids. * Larry: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. * Bob: All right. Better get on out there. If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile, if you like to waltz with potatoes, up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! * All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. * Bob: Brocc'''oli, '''celery, gotta be... * All: VeggieTales! * Junior: Lama beans, collard greens, '''peachy '''green. * All: VeggieTales! * Larry: Califlower, sweet and sour, half and hour... * All: VeggieTales! '''There's''' never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '''There's never '''ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '''It's '''time for VeggieTales! * (Vegetables laughing) Chapter 2: Introduction * (The scene opens to Bob and Larry on the countertop. Larry is wearing a shoe on his head.) * Bob: Hi kids. And welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato. * Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. * Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. * Larry: Yep. * Bob: I bet you're wondering why Larry has a shoe on his head. * Larry: Yeah, Bob, why do I have a shoe on my head? * Bob: Well, I got a letter today from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia. Latasha wants to know what "loving your neighbor" really means. * Larry: And that's why I have a shoe on my head? * Bob: Yes! No! Uh, kind of! * Larry: Help me out here, Bob. * Bob: You see, I'm about to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-o-loo", and in that story, you, Larry, have a shoe on your head. * Larry: Oh, no it's all so clear now! Hurry up and tell the story! My head's starting to sweat. * Bob: Okay, here goes. Chapter 3: Wile E. Coyote Chases Road Runner * (The screen Warner Bros Picture Inc) * Warner Bros Pictures Inc Present 1436 * Looney Tunes A Warner Bros. Cartoon Technicolor ® * Scrambled Aches * Story Animation Michael Maltese Abe Levitow Richard Thompson Ken Harris Ben Washam Maurice Noble Philip Deguard Treg Brown Music: Carl Stalling Milt Frankly * Directed by: Chuck Jones * Road Runner: Meep! Meep! Meep! Meep! * Road Runner cartoon paused * Road Runner (Tastyus Supersonicus) * Cartoon played and paused * Coyote (Eternauli Famishiis) * Cartoon played * (Speeding) * Road Runner: (tongue blipping) * Road Runner runs up to the road, Wile E. Coyote runs right to the road. * (screeches stops) * Wile E. Coyote put fork and wave, he turned his eyes and see Danger Keep Out Sign and fall. * (Fall whistling) * (THUD) * Wile. E Coyote throws fork and knife, he take the napkin off his neck. Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Transcripts